<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sword prompt by baby_boyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410014">sword prompt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_boyy/pseuds/baby_boyy'>baby_boyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Swords, Swords &amp; Sorcery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_boyy/pseuds/baby_boyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>from writing prompts on tumblr: The sword has been in your family for generations, and will be passed down to your older brother. One night, you sneak into where it’s kept and unsheathe it, and in a flash of light, someone appears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>prompts from tumblr I do</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sword prompt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a prompt I may continue</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<strong><em>fuck</em></strong>!” Someone, or something, falls to the floor in front of me. “More warning next time ple- excuse me?” I am baffled. What are they here? After seeing their thoroughly disgruntled expression, I gather I said that aloud.</p><p>“I am here, you ungrateful prick, to show the owner how to use the sword. Weren’t you told that when it was given to you?” They sigh. “This generation…”</p><p>I shift uncomfortably. “Well, you see… Iwasntgiventhesword?” I think I mumble so fast that the…person? couldn’t hear me.</p><p>“motherfucker, do you mean to tell me that you are not next in line and you are such a dumb bitch that you thought ‘magic sword, prettie’ and took it out.” They fold their arms crossly. I was wrong.</p><p>“basically?” They huff. I try to give it back, and they hiss. “I can’t touch it, you bloody idiot!” They grab my arm. “My name’s Lillith, spirit of the sword, trainer of hero’s, WHATEVER the fuck they are calling me these days, you get me?” I nod shakily.</p><p>
  <em>“you want lessons, or no?”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been asked to continue, so I might</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>